krystaldarkrpfandomcom-20200214-history
How to set up a DarkRP server
DarkRP install tutorial. This tutorial will describe how to set up a DarkRP installation on a dedicated server. You can find a tutorial on how to set up a Gmod dedicated server on your local machine - to be added or you can use a game server provider, the file structure is the same. Do note that you must have CounterStrike Source data files in your dedicated server directory for DarkRP to work correctly. If you have 'cstrike' in your orangebox directory you should be ok, if not check out the troubleshooting links in part 3. Step 1 - Download DarkRP SVN The first step is to download the latest version of the DarkRP gamemode. The best way to do this is to use an SVN updater to download the latest repositories, this way you'll have the most up to date version. I reccomend using TortoiseSVN to download the repositories. Click the link and install the appropriate version, you may need to reboot. Once you have your svn client installed and ready to go create a folder anywhere you want and call it DarkRP. Right click this folder and select "SVN Checkout..." from the menu. On the checkout screen input http://darkrp.googlecode.com/svn/trunk/ into the URL of repository field and press OK and the folder will be loaded up with the latest DarkRP files. Step 2 - Adding the files and configs Now we need to put the DarkRP folder we created into the server directory. Place it in "\orangebox\garrysmod\Gamemodes". The gamemode is now installed and ready to be used, we just have to edit a few config files and the server should be ready to run in DarkRP mode. Navigate to "\orangebox\garrysmod\cfg" and look for " autoexec.cfg ". If the file doesn't exist just create a new one, you can do this by creating a text document and just saving it with a .cfg extension. Inside the file input the line "sv_defaultgamemode DarkRP", as you can guess this tells the server to load up in DarkRP mode rather than the standard Sandbox mode. Next in the same 'cfg' folder open or create the file "server.cfg" and input: hostname "XXXXX" sv_defaultgamemode "DarkRP" rcon_password "XXXXX" sbox_noclip "0" sbox_godmode "0" sbox_plpldamage "0" rp_toolgun "1" sbox_maxprops "1000" sbox_maxragdolls "0" sbox_maxeffects "0" sbox_maxdynamite "0" sbox_maxlamps "0" sbox_maxthrusters "0" sbox_maxwheels "4" sbox_maxhoverballs "0" sbox_maxvehicles "0" sbox_maxbuttons "20" sbox_maxemitters "0" sbox_maxspawners "0" sbox_maxturrets "0" Where XXXXX is your own server name and console password. Feel free to edit any of the values to how you like. Part 3 - Final tweaking and troubleshooting Now you can connect to the server and see if everything is working OK. If you're having any problem here are a few resources where you may be able to find a solution, if you can't find anything post a comment on this page. *http://deadeye.comule.com/faq.php - Great FAQ referring to some of the most common problem *http://code.google.com/p/darkrp/issues/list - The official DarkRP google code issue list *http://facepunch.com - It's always worth searching through facepunch *http://www.google.com/ - Google is your friend :-) Once you've got the basic installation up and running you're probably going to want to edit some server vars and just have a play around, you'll need to set up admin rights for yourself firstly. To become and admin you need to access your RCON console. Open the developer console (the tilde key `, left of 1 on most keyboards), you may need to enable the developer console by going to options>advanced and ticking "enable developer console" in order to do this. Now, in the console type "rcon_password XXXXX" where XXXXX is your rcon password you set up earlier in the server.cfg file. Now you can issue a rcon commands by simply putting "rcon" before every command. For admin status type "rcon FAdmin setroot yourname", for yourname you can use any unique sequence in your steam name. Once you execute this command you are the superadmin, press your f4 menu and check out the administration tab, you also have a host of extra option in your tab menu when clicking on player names, such as teleporting and weapon spawning. FAdmin is the default administration suite that comes with DarkRP, but you can also install others such as ULX/Ulib. ULX has many features and is probably the most popular admin system on Gmod, it's definatly worth checking out. Check out our tutorial on how to install it on your DarkRP server. What next? Check out these tutorials on adding more content to your DarkRP server: *Adding custom DarkRP jobs *Adding custom entities and shipments to DarkRP *Installing addons onto a DarkRP server Category:Tutorials Category:DarkRP